outcaststhirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Loreset
Welcome to Fallout 13 Outcasts This is the lore document that stores all of our revisioned history for the Fallout games for you to use in your RP experience in-server so you aren’t confused, plus some Do’s and Don’ts so you can RP properly. Bear in mind that both protagonists in FO3 and NV never helped any of these factions and generally didn’t do anything at all. There were complications in the Lone Wanderer’s childbirth where they died instead of their father’s wife, and the Courier died from the gunshot wound inflicted by Maria (assumedly), so don’t refer to either of these people if you’re part of a faction that would know them were this a normal RP setting where they lived.: Outcasts! 'IMPORTANT: Until this page gets formatted properly, a properly formatted version that's much easier to read can be found at this link: '''https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wh1_A7GJDUvkPrepTimFipk0NzdPA2cQ91Ueq9fx0P0/edit Current Events The year is 2291. The Legion are waging all out war with the NCR in Arizona and Utah, both sides suffering heavy losses, albeit the NCR suffered more while General Oliver had the reins, now they stay at a stalemate and await one another’s moves. The Brotherhood continue to grow in numbers ever since their unification, at an almost alarming rate. Abandoned bunkers that the Brotherhood have kept secret continually become reactivated for use by large groups sent out across the former United States, including Texas. The Crash House in Junktown continues to house weary and exhausted travelers from all over California, renowned for a number of it’s ‘services’ for cheap prices. Sunset Sarsaparilla becomes the number one drink in the West-Coast after a vote was made a year earlier on what people in the Mojave enjoy to drink, whiskey was a close second. Hubology continues to expand throughout the wasteland, mostly due to the gullible nature of those inhabiting it. The Shi continue their isolationism in San Francisco. There are rumors of an old man in an ancient Vault 13 jumpsuit that wanders the wasteland for ‘adventure like the good old days’. The Enclave has a single vertibird refueling station titled ‘the Freezer’, which is home to an understaffed group known as the 105th Special Defense Battalion. Ulysses sits idly in The Divide, waiting for a now-dead rival. First Citizen McClure continues to run Vault City, despite his old age. There are rumors of a courier who runs the route of New Dallas, to San Antonio, to El Paso, and then back. He is said to be the best in the Texas Wasteland. More rumors are that the Burned Man has a friend who has been helping him with with the White Legs issue for quite some time. They say he has a nasty bullet scar on his forehead but has the abilities of a honed diplomat. White Legs numbers continually drop as a result of this new duo. Goodsprings recently looked over all of the graves they had to ensure nobody had been grave robbing, and one unmarked grave looks like it had been dug up...from the inside. The Van Graffs and Crimson Caravan continually go under fire by two mysterious individuals, the lackluster number of survivors say one wears a beret of sorts, and the other has a cowboy hat and what they swore was a ‘Cassidy’s Caravans’ jacket. FACTION ROLES AND WHAT THEY DO People tend to play roles in the wrong way in-server, and that’s perfectly fine if you don’t know peaches from oranges or something. This’ll help you better understand what each roles purpose is and what you should do as them. Neutral Settler You’re just a man/woman trying to stake a claim and make this wasteland habitable, you’ve got nothing to your name but the walls of your house and the brahmin in your pen, expand your farmstead, reject authority that would see to take away your home, defend it at all costs, meet your neighbors, set up trade with local settlers and settlements. Mercenary You’re just an asshole with a gun and a lust for caps, you have no power that isn’t your own, roam the wastes looking for jobs, don’t start fights you’re not paid to start, do not work for free, it’s caps or nothing with you. Adventurer You’re a wanderer, settling down was never an appealing thought, you seek something more than a homely life with a family and a few brahmin, you want something more, something exciting! Roam the wastes looking for Adventure and drama with anyone and everyone, leave no stone unturned, no shack unlooted, no person unspoken to! Vault Vault Dweller You are a Vault Dweller, you got pretty average scores on your G.O.A.T. and as such have been assigned as a general laborer, do whatever everyone tells you to do so you can help out, If your thumb is particularly green you can try your hand in the Green house and attempt to keep everyone fed! Stay in the Vault. Vault Engineer You are a Vault Engineer! You scored pretty highly on your G.O.A.T and as such have been assigned to glorified maintenance! Create turrets and security measures to protect your home! Stay in the Vault. Vault Doctor You are a Vault Doctor! You scored extremely high on your G.O.A.T. and as such have been assigned to the Medical Bay! Make sure everyone stays nice and healthy! Stay in the Vault. Vault Security You are a member of the Vault’s Security team! You scored pretty lowly on the G.O.A.T. but have great motor skills and reflexes! Protect your friends and faG.mily from any and all external and internal threats with non-lethal force unless authorized by the Overseer! Stay in the Vault. Overseer You are the Overseer! Keep everyone in line, complete Vault Tec’s experiment to the best of your abilities! Try your hardest to keep the Vault alive and productive, negotiate with hostile outsiders and use the SEC team as your personal gestapo to quell any insurrections! Stay in the Vault. NCR Trooper You are the backbone of the NCR! You’re proficient at saying yes sir and no sir! Do what the Sergeants and General tell you to do, man the check point, collect taxes, protect and serve the Republic! Sergeant You’re a Sergeant of the NCR, years of dedication to the republic have made you a step above the normal troopers, and you will be trusted to command them in combat, you take orders directly from the General. Veteran Ranger You’re a grizzled warrior proficient in melee and ranged combat as well as stealth and reconnaissance, you’re the elite of the Republic, you are the boogeyman of the Republic, you keep your distance long and your kill count high! You follow the orders of the General General You are a General of the New California Republic, you have been deployed to this area to survey routes and establish an outpost with the overall objective to flank the legion, if you achieve this you will be a hero in the NCR and this is your main objective. Legion Recruit You are the backbone of the Legion, with infinite room to grow and improve as a Legionnaire, you answer to the Decanus, Centurion, and Legate(Only obey Vexillarius if there are no other high ranking Legion). Vexillarius You are a standard-bearer of the Legion, it is your duty to improve and maintain morale while spreading the influence and will of Mars/Whoever is Legate, you answer to the Decanus, Centurion, and Legate (Vexillarius’ do not lead unless they are the only rank online above Recruit). Decanus You are a Legionnaire who has shown great battle prowess and/or leadership skills during your time as a Recruit, you are in charge of a small war camp and often are the deputy to a Centurion if there is one, you answer to the Centurion and the Legate. Centurion You are a Centurion, a grizzled veteran of the Legion, you have shown exceptional battle and command skills during your many decades of service and have been given charge of a sizable unit of mene, as well as oversee major Legion offensives, you generally stay out of the fighting as you are too important to lose, You answer only to the Legate. Legate You are a Legate, a fierce commander of the Legion and a member of the War Council. Give commands to your cohort. Generally, you shouldn’t put yourself at the front of a fight. While you are formidable in combat, you can’t give orders when you’re being decapitated with your own bumper sword. Brotherhood of Steel Scribe You have chosen the path of the Scribe!, you collect, sort, and deconstruct pre-war technology as well as weapons and armour to create blueprints, following the Chain That Binds, you follow the orders of the Elder. You may also be medical personnel. Knight You have chosen the path of the Knight! You are the backbone of the Brotherhood! You go out to the surface on all sorts of tasks be it Search and Destroy, Identify and Recover, Cleanse etc, Knights also repair and maintain the armor and weapons of the Brotherhood, following the Chain that Binds you follow the orders of Paladins. Paladin You are a Paladin of the Brotherhood, years of experience of being a knight have prepared you for this role, you and your fellow Paladins lead the Knights in small squads to complete tasks the Elder or yourselves deem paramount to the Brotherhoods progress, following the Chain that Binds you follow the orders of the Elder. Elder You are an Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, though that title has less meaning that it did before, as you are considered a commander, you lead the small army of the Brotherhood sent to Texas, it is your duty to relegate the Council’s commands and objectives to your Scribes and Knights, and ensure those objectives are completed. You should stay in the Bunker as you are far too valuable to lose. Following the Chain that binds, you submit only to the Council. Enclave Private You are a Private in the 105th Special Defense Battalion, you are the backbone and foundation of the Enclave, stay near the refueling station and obey the orders of higher ranking members. Lieutenant You are a Lieutenant in the Enclave’s 105th SDB, several years of dedication and service have prepared you for this role, you are a formidable combatant and leader, Lead expeditions into the wasteland to capture test subjects and valuable resources. Colonel You are a Colonel, decades of service and fierce leadership have gotten you to this point,despite this you have been given possibly one of the most boring stations to lead. This is Vertibird refueling station 779, or better known as ‘The Freezer’, along with the 105th Special Defense Battalion. You mainly take orders from Command, who are varied in their tasks to give. (To interact with Command Post, use the pray action and roleplay you are using a radio system) Raiders Raider You are a god damned animal of the wastes, mug everything and everyone, demand caps, pants, pencils, whatever your sick twisted heart desires! (As a Raider you CANNOT randomly attack people, you NEED to ROLEPLAY) Gang Leader You are the most intelligent of your fellow raider. Or the most intimidating, regardless, it is your duty to organize and command the savage hordes that ravage the Texan Wasteland. City Member You are a Citizen of the City, at some point in your life you chose to settle down, find a job that suits you, be it gardening, construction, security, or bartending! Sheriff You are the Sheriff of the City, after many years as a deputy you finally replaced the old Sheriff! Now you’re in charge of the Cities protection, protect your home from hostile parties and keep the peace. Mayor You are the Mayor, you have been elected by the people in the city as the most fit man/woman to lead them! Issue edicts, set up ordinances, use the Sheriff and Deputies as your Gestapo to silence rabble-rousers, order construction workers what and where to build new housing and other buildings, lead your people to a bright future! ' ' Age Ranges ' ' Do’s and Don’ts General DO - Roleplay. This is a High Roleplay server so it’s expected of you to emote and at least be somewhat grammatically correct unless you’re some uncultured tribal or raider. This also means… DON’T - No ‘hehe i kill u now!!!!’ to engage in combat. You must approach someone, talk to them, and properly begin escalation into violence. Factions who hate each other can probably reasonably go into violent firefights more easily than normal everyday fuckfaces with eachother. NCR DO - Be hostile with Legionaries if you see them, especially if you’re a Ranger. DON’T - Be a 20 year old Vet Ranger waifu who gets buddy-buddy with Legionaries, you’re an experienced soldier who ‘chews nails and spits napalm’ because of years of being a normal Ranger. DO - Guard your base and your checkpoint to your best ability, don’t go off and fuck around because you’re bored until you have sufficient numbers where you can fuck around. DON’T - Get drunk on duty, do excessive drugs (do some if someone ain’t looking) and don’t disrespect a superior officer unless they’re retarded. DO - Be something other than a guard or normal trooper in RP if you want. You can be a combat medic, a combat engineer, a surgeon, or a radio operator (using pray in the IC tab for radio transmissions to HQ). Be varied, try and have some fun! DON’T - Ally with the Brotherhood of Steel. Legion DO - Hate the NCR, call outsiders profligates, degenerates, and the sort. In hoc signo taurus vinces. DON’T - Disobey a Legionary that is higher up than you, especially a Legate, or you may be subject to Decimatio. (A term where a Legionary would be beaten to death in front of his fellow troops by a Legate for being disobedient) DO - Be friendly with your fellow Legionaries unless you’re a Centurion vying for power or something. Most legionaries should refer to each other as Amicus, or ‘friend’, especially in this time where friends are the only thing to keep you safe after Caesar’s demise, refer to other higher ranks as their actual rank, unless you are very close to them. DON’T - Desert the Legion without good cause. You can still desert, but it has to be for a very, very good reason, such as to escape death by a better armed enemy, or if your character is a coward in battle. DO - Stay in the back of your troops as a Vexillarius and a Centurion. Your troops are expendable, you are not. You lead from the back, not from the front. Flag-bearers should not charge at the enemy. DEFINITELY DON’T - Use chems such as Stimpaks, Medx, or the sort. Do not drink alcohol. DO NOT RECRUIT WOMEN INTO THE LEGION UNLESS THEY ARE USED AS HEALERS. DO NOT USE TECHNOLOGY THAT YOUR CHARACTER CAN’T MAINTAIN. DO NOT USE NORMAL NAMES. Enclave DO - Keep the outside world away from your base of operations, unless they’re prisoners and test subjects. DON’T - Go raiding everyone else’s shit like a bunch of low-tier raider trash. You can radio in for supplies back at base, leave the muties to their shitmonging until they threaten you. DO - Perform experiments on any live muties that attempt to attack you and somehow survive your plasma weaponry, this can range from testing grenades, chemical mixtures, or FEV. DON’T - Make allegiances with anyone but yourselves. DO - Obey the Colonel and if you’re a Private, your Lieutenants, unless they try and get buddy-buddy with any outsiders. Report any signs of attempted allegiances to command and then deal with them. DON’T - Let your tech get in the hands of non-Americans, and DO. NOT. DESERT, MOOOH-ROOOOON!!!! God Bless America. Followers TO BE ADDED Raiders DO - Be a chem junky, psychopath, or generally bad person, but make sure not to be ‘I shoot u now hehe!!!!’, you still have to escalate into violence with people. DON’T - Go out of your way to murder people for fun without an RP, do not telebaton people out of the blue and handcuff them before RPing. DO NOT ABUSE MED-X, PSYCHO OR JET BUFFS IN COMBAT. DO - Rob people for their personal possessions or whatever. DON’T - Fight people with who’re scarier than you. Mercs DO - Demand caps before or after helping someone. DON’T - Work for free. City Members/Settlers DO - Stay in your settlement/area and expand it and improve it as much as you can! DON’T - Abandon your home because you’re bored. BoS This is where things will get very complicated since the BoS are made up of 4 different chapters, so bear with me. DO -Hate the Legion, NCR and Enclave. The Legion have captured Midwestern Scribes in the past, the NCR must pay for HELIOS ONE, and the Enclave must pay for DC. No exceptions. DON’T - Immediately rush the Enclave, that’ll just get you killed and you’ll make fools of yourselves. DO - Recruit outsiders if they prove themselves useful. Have them go out and retrieve some kind of technology for you before you consider giving them some scribe gear or holotags. DO NOT RECRUIT GHOULS. DON’T - Needlessly raid the town or Vault without good reason, this can refer to either having military tech you’d want for your own troops, but don’t raid them just because you feel like it. Normal technology isn’t important anymore until the war with the Enclave is over. DO - Despite the West-Coast hating the NCR, the other BoS chapter members should attempt to convince West-Coast members to attempt negotiations with them as the Enclave is a common enemy to everyone in the wasteland. It makes for good RP and you can have fun with it. DON’T - This is not your own personal chapter as an Elder, you’re leading a somewhat large group from the UNITED Brotherhood of Steel to get military tech for the effort against the Enclave. You are also to refrain from referring to Arthur Maxson as he never happened. DO - Obey the Codex (NOTE: You can disregard line five and recruit wastelanders as initiates due to militarization and conscription.) DON’T - Defy and/or break the Chain That Binds, this means, do not give orders to someone you are not bound to, Elders, do not order Knights, Paladins, do not order Scribes etc. Vault 113 DO - Stay in the Vault. The world outside is dangerous, and there’s no real reason to leave! You have everything you need inside of it. Though an Overseer probably let people out for fun… DON’T - Leave the Vault without a good reason, if you’re bored, don’t just go up into a dangerous wasteland because ‘you’re bored’. DO - Botany and other shit to not get bored and use it as an excuse to leave! Perform activities, enjoy the bar, whatever. DON’T Leave the Vault undefended because you wanted to head topside and flirt with some raider babe or hunk or whatever you’re into. Sicko. Vault 113 Miscellaneous The Followers of The Apocalypse “We don't worship so much as follow a set of principles. We want to bring peace back to this wasteland. The world tends toward destruction, so we try to make a difference.” - Nicole, Founder of the Followers Raiders of Texas The Raiders of Texas are made up of descendants of various Death Row inmates that inhabited what is now the Ranger Citadel. They’re considered to be either exceptionally smarter than the average Jet junky or they’ll be as violent and vicious as a Rad Scorpion. They make up various gangs in Texas, including the Jabroni Berserkers, the Los Banditos, and the Big Irons. Brotherhood of Steel “There is always another enemy.” - Midwest Elder Dekker to West-Coast Elder Santangelo, Council of Elders After the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig, there was an almost immediate war between the NCR and Brotherhood. While the brave Knights, Paladins and Scribes fought with gusto with their advanced technologies and power armor, but were greatly outnumbered by the sheer hoard of soldiers the NCR could throw at them. No matter how many died, there always seemed to be more, while the Brotherhood lacked recruitment methods until recently, as they had started to recruit from the outside, perhaps due to the Vault Dweller opening their eyes, so long ago, along with their descendant, The Chosen One. The war ended up in an NCR victory and the Brotherhood was forced into seclusion, perhaps never to be seen again. Meanwhile, the contingent group of Brotherhood had begun their march to Capital Wasteland, where they overshot their destination to look for the lost Midwest chapter. Then, they were greeted with Vertibird machineguns and plasmafire as soon as they set foot inside the Pitt. Barely any survivors made it out of the absolute slaughter, one survivor being Elder Lyons’ daughter, Sarah Lyons, who survived by hiding under the piles of dead Brothers and Sisters, including her father. Once the Enclave dispersed from the area, Lyons gathered any survivors of the attack, and eventually happened upon the lost Midwest Brotherhood chapter, which had welcomed the wounded Lyons and her wounded group into their base of operations and was told of the return of the Enclave. Fearing the return of such a fearsome enemy that had apparently recovered much more quickly from the Oil Rig destruction than anticipated, the Midwest made contact with the West-Coast, who were still in hiding after the defeat at HELIOS ONE. All parties agreed to meet Missouri, which had been cleared of the Super Mutants that took up residence there somewhat recently, and the small numbers of the West-Coast after their war with the NCR assisted in their move from the West. The Mojave chapter joined them on their way to Missouri shortly after ensuring Hidden Valley was well guarded in their absence. Once the remnants of the East-Coast, the Midwest, and West-Coast-Mojave chapters met in Missouri, they had begun to plan for the future almost immediately, with that being to cast aside them being various different chapters and to start unification into one singular group immediately. Some protested this, as the different Knights, Paladins and Scribes of each chapter did not know how the others operated, but the protesting was shot down almost immediately by a sudden speech by Lyons. “You believe that difference is more important than the enemy? Differences that are incredibly less important than those who march against us! Out in the Capital Wastes is a cancer known as the Enclave, who committed atrocities the same as the old war military that we branched away from thanks to Elder Roger Maxson and those who followed him! Now they’ve returned after the Chosen One destroyed their Oil Rig, and they will stop at nothing to eliminate every man, woman and child that aren’t ‘muties’, or as they would refer to us as, ‘deserters’. I saw them gun down brothers and sisters, and my own father as soon as we set foot in the Pitt, and had to use the corpses as cover to play dead...my own father.” “This will be a day that will live in infamy! And we must strike back, but we cannot do so if we are so easily divided by difference, so overcome this difference! LOOK NEXT TO YOU, AND DO NOT SEE A STRANGER! LOOK UPON A BROTHER! LOOK UPON A SISTER! LOOK UPON A PROUD MEMBER OF THE BROTHERHOOD!” The speech was enough to unify the previously concerned members of the Brotherhood, and they cheered Lyons for such a morale-raising speech. Now, the Brotherhood of Steel are unified, and are beginning to mobilize throughout various states in America, taking whatever military technology they can find before the Enclave, and attempting to mass-produce it, including the experimental T-60 power armor that never saw service due to the Great War and the nuclear apocalypse that followed. Only Elders may wear the T-60, as it’s availability is limited. The Brotherhood’s main bunker is in Missouri, where they expand it as much as they can to suit their needs, and it’s complex corridors, stairways and multiple floors could leave any non-BoS member lost for days. The Council of the High Elders reside here, made up of Elder McNamara, Elder Santangelo, Elder Dekker and High Elder Lyons. Recently they’ve dispatched a large group to Texas to retrieve any military technology and potential recruits, but what they don’t know is that multiple current enemies are here as well, including the NCR, the Legion, and even the Enclave... ' ' The Enclave “The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the mutants from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours.” - Former President Dick Richardson ' ' After the vaporization of Control Station ENCLAVE, the oil rig housing the president, most of his cabinet, and nearly his entire elite secret service forces, the Enclave, initiating temporary martial law in which the ZAX mainframe at the Raven Rock Mountain Complex in Pennsylvania, taking the persona of the next POTUS, John Henry Eden, gave command of all straggler forces in the West to Gen. Augustus Autumn Sr. of the US Chemical Corps, one of the few remaining high command of the Enclave left. ' ' Utilizing their vertibird fleet, the western forces spread east. The Mariposa Test Site Excavation, the Yellowstone Exclusion Area, and the Cheyenne Mountain Complex were all abandoned, and all units were ordered east, with a new trifecta of bases being established: Greenbrier Mountain Complex, in Virginia, Mount Weather Complex, also in Virginia, and the fortified headquarters at the Raven Rock Mountain Complex, in Pennsylvania. ' ' Soon after their relocation to the East, the Enclave resumed their tests concerning the FEV virus, and resumed kidnappings en masse, particularly in the Capital Wasteland. They did not go without opposition. A mercenary group by the name of Reilly’s Rangers began to lay ambushes for Enclave snatch and grab teams, eliminating their armor with crude explosives and pre-war launchers, forcing frantic dispatches to retrieve or destroy the armor, putting to a halt most abductions as they combatted the growing ranks of what was now Reilly’s Battalion. ' ' Despite a hard fight, a foothold in DC itself was eventually secured by the Enclave in the form of the Pentagon, referred to by the common wastelander as ‘The Citadel’. In its bowels, the weapon known as Liberty Prime was uncovered in a near-complete state. In a rush job to complete it to utilize in pacifying the rest of DC, its hydraulics were seemingly sabotaged, causing a series of explosions which damaged multiple vital components of the weapon. ' ' Accepting Reilly’s Battalion as a permanent force controlling the eastern half of DC, the Enclave turned westwards to continue its testing, namely in the Pitt area. Without significant organization or fervour, the Pitt became an easy target, until the arrival of individuals in pre-war power armor wielding laser weaponry. A Brotherhood of Steel expedition under Owyn Lyons, in search of a lost Midwestern Chapter, rolled its columns of power armor and BoS-model vertibirds into the Pitt. ' ' The Enclave were prepared for a fight. Using the element of surprise, the numerically smaller Enclave forces with superior technology decimated the BoS expedition, killing or capturing a majority, leaving only a small amount who were able to turn tail and retreat. ' ' Whilst using Pitt denizens as test subjects, the son of the late Gen. Augustus Autumn Sr., Col. Augustus Autumn Jr. devised a plan to deliver the FEV virus to the citizens of both the Pitt and Capital Wastelands en masse. Hearing of a water distribution plan in the Capital Wasteland by the name of Project Purity, the Colonel planned to poison these stocks of water being distributed to the wastes with the FEV virus. Through embedding informants and operatives, the plans were set in motion. In the current day, the operations are ongoing. ' ' Within the Texas Wasteland, a single vertibird refueling station by the name of Station-779, nicknamed ‘the Freezer’ operates, home to the understaffed 105th Special Defense Battalion, commanded by a Lieutenant Colonel. The Legion “The time for in-fighting and incessant talking is over. We require action now.” - Primaria Legatus Drusus, Legate War Council After Legate Lanius was executed for a failure similar to that of Malpais' at the Second Battle of the Dam, then Caesar's death shortly after, the Legion split apart as quickly as a chicken without its head runs in constant random directions. They fled back East to Colorado and New Mexico, leaving Utah and Arizona undefended for a time as they licked their wounds and began attempts at reorganization. Many Legionaries fight in the Arena of Mars, which was once known in the pre-war era as the Great kiva of Chetro Ketl, to prove that they are worthy to be known as Caesar’s Heir, to lead the Legion back to its former glory. Despite a lack of stable leadership, the Legion have mass produced many worthy Legates to act as temporary leadership as a war council until Caesar’s Heir is revealed, including famous Legionaries such as Augustus Quintilius, and Aurelius Septim. New Mexico serves as the Legion’s main capital as Arizona is a warzone between the NCR and Legion, along with Utah, neither side gaining a footing against each other, just as the Hoover Dam had been fought over years prior. Only time will tell if the Legion will achieve victory over their long time enemies or fall yet again. The war has been pushed towards Colorado, though both sides have been given resistance by the local raider gangs that have amassed in the absence of Caesar and his iron grip, such as the Horse Riders from southern Wyoming, and the NORAIDERS, who have taken up shop in the Cheyenne Mountains, including NORAD, and have taken military equipment. The hound population in Denver has also been filling up as a result of the Legion’s absence. Currently, a war party was assembled by various Legionaries, including the (in)famous Centurion, Cal Maximus. They currently have an encampment off to the southwest, preparing to see if such a vast wasteland is worth the effort, yet they don’t know that the NCR has done the same, along with various other factions, including the somewhat legendary, local Desert Rangers… ' ' The New California Republic “Troopers and Rangers, just like you, answered the clarion call. Men and women stepped forward to say, ‘I will carry the weight.’” - 5th President of the Republic Aaron Kimball ' ' The New California Republic, though emboldened in victory in the Second Battle of the Hoover Dam (2281) and the death of Caesar due to a brain tumor, failed to push across the Colorado directly. Major General Lee Oliver and his division sat on the banks- waiting. Weeks passed before General Oliver’s pride and joy, his Armored Corps of troopers in power armor, spearheaded an assault over the dam. ' ' But by that point, the Legion were dug in. Guerrilla raids wiped out entire companies of troopers, and angered field commanders retaliated by raiding former Legion villages. Casualties on both sides mounted, but the grueling push of Oliver’s division wore it down. Finally, three months after the beginning of the assault, with another Presidential election coming up, Kimball could not allow such a failure on the part of such a public supporter, no less one he had filed the flag officer commission for, winning the Second Hoover Dam or not. General Oliver was stripped of his command and given a reservist brigade, where he would resign soon after to pursue a career in politics. ' ' One Colonel James Hsu, one of the most competent commanders within Oliver’s former division, was commissioned Brigadier General and given the division. And where Oliver had failed, Hsu began to succeed. The daunting Phoenix Line, the main Legion defenses in the region, had stunted Oliver’s movement for months, with its fortresses, cities, and jagged valley passes cutting down swathes of NCR troops. ' ' Hsu probed the line, and in a single month, found the passes near the pre-war city of Flagstaff severely understaffed and underequipped. Through a flash assault, the line collapsed in on itself, and while all troops to the north of the break were surrounded, those south turned tail to New Mexico. After occupying the remainder of Arizona and linking his forces with the second pincer which had liberated Utah, the war once again began to stagnate as the NCR could not find a significant weak point, and the Legion barely had the strength to maintain their defensive line, let alone perform any sort of counterattack. ' ' In a desperate effort, Hsu dispatched one of his many Unified Combat Commands (UCCs) under a Brigadier General to loop through Chihuahua in Mexico to survey routes and establish an outpost in advance of a potential flanking maneuver. This UCC settled in the Texas Wasteland, and its mission is ongoing. ' ' List of Legion Sayings General Use: Format: Latin|English|Meaning|Example (if necessary) Ave|Hail|Used as a greeting. Often followed by the person who you are addressing| ”Ave Legate” Salve|Hello|Rarely used greeting. Martis|Mars|Occasionally used instead of Mars| “Ave Martis!” Amicus|Friend|Used to refer to other Legion members| “Salve Amicus” Profligate|Insult commonly used among Legion members| “Begone profligate!” Wastrel|See Profligate| “Dirty wastrel” ' ''' Battle Use: Decanus|Officer|A member of the Legion with command of Six (6) Recruits and One (1) Vexillarius